


Ready

by aprylynn, raccoonsmate4life



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Collaboration, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprylynn/pseuds/aprylynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonsmate4life/pseuds/raccoonsmate4life
Summary: Her need for him growing more intense by the second, Kensi weaves her fingers through his hair, kissing him hard and pressing their naked chests together. She wants to feel as much of his skin on hers as possible - she wants him to touch her...to really touch her. A little sexy times 8x19 post-ep collaboration with my buddy aprylynn.As always, we own nothing but our feelings and daydreams.





	

Over the past several months, Kensi remembers being frustrated a lot. The physical limitations, the slow pace of her recovery, the sleepless nights, her uncontrollable emotions. She's happy that she's finally leaving all that behind her.

Unfortunately, the kind of frustration she felt this morning is not a thing of the past. Waking up feeling good (really good), Deeks being sleepy and adorable and supportive, climbing on top of him, wanting to do much more than just say thank you…only to be interrupted by work…now that's frustrating.

She spent all day trying to focus on the case, but she couldn't stop thinking about this morning and what it was like to feel him between her thighs, his hands on her hips, his mouth devouring hers. It was especially hard to concentrate after learning about their weekend plans. When Deeks first met her friends, he was kind of a jerk about them and now, two years later, he's making secret plans with them to surprise her. That made her really happy.

It also made her really impatient to get him home.

Finally walking into their house after a long day, Kensi turns to face her boyfriend just as he shuts the door behind him.

"So, what do you want?" Deeks asks.

Kensi smirks and grabs his waist, propelling herself towards him. She catches him by surprise and he stumbles a couple steps backwards until Kensi has him pinned against the door. Her lips are on his before he can respond. She moves her hands to his face as his reflexively land on her hips and pull her closer. When she breaks the kiss, he's smirking back at her.

"So...I like that. A lot. But I was trying to ask what you want for dinner."

She drops her hands to his shoulders and runs them down his arms, until she reaches his hands. Lacing their fingers together, she starts walking backwards, pulling him away from the door. "I'm not hungry."

"Kensi Marie Blye, not hungry? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Nope. I just need something else right now."

She leads them into their bedroom as memories of what they started earlier make her smile. Stopping near the foot of the bed, Kensi places Deeks's hands back on her hips as her heated gaze meets his. The same feelings of desire and anticipation she felt this morning are overwhelming her as she looks at him.

This beautiful man has been unbelievably supportive ever since her injury - making adjustments to all areas of his life just to make things easier for her. He's been encouraging and patient. So, so patient. He would push her and cheer her on through her physical therapy, he celebrated her homecoming, and she thinks he may have been happier than she was when she got cleared for work.

The one thing Deeks hasn't done is push her into being intimate, understanding that it's more than just being physically well enough. The first time they almost had sex after she got home, Kensi had stopped him just as he was leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach and whispered an apology for not being ready. He simply kissed the tear that escaped down her cheek and told her she had nothing to apologize for.

Gratitude, love, and warmth spread through her as she leans up and presses her lips to his. The kiss is slow and filled with passion.

Deeks takes control from her and pulls her closer, kissing her fiercely. He pushes up her shirt just enough to stroke the skin on the small of her back. Backing her against the bed, he pulls his mouth from hers and leaves a trail of wet kisses down her neck. Pressing one more kiss to her collarbone, he takes a deep breath and lifts his head, touching his forehead to hers.

"Baby…you're sure about this?"

Kensi hears the uncertainty in his voice and smiles softly as she nods. "I was sure this morning and I'm even more sure now."

Grinning at her, Deeks pushes against her shoulders and Kensi lets herself fall back, laughing as she lands in the middle of the bed. She finally, finally, feels completely like herself again and that makes her happy and Deeks makes her happy and what's about to happen makes her really happy. And judging by the broad smile on his face, Deeks is feeling the same way.

When Deeks reaches down and lifts her foot, Kensi remembers that in her haste to get him upstairs, she hadn't taken off her boots. His fingers fumble over the laces as he unties one and slides it off her foot before dropping it with a heavy thud to the floor. The other boot quickly follows and Kensi shifts herself further up the bed as Deeks removes his own shoes. She welcomes the weight of him pressing her into the mattress as he settles over her, with so much love and reverence in his eyes. She's made it clear that she wants this - needs this - from him, but as he hovers above her, Kensi senses that he's still holding back.

The chances that they'll be interrupted this time are low and Kensi is tired of waiting. She reaches for his face and pulls him down for a kiss. She loves the feeling of his lips against her, his stubbled jaw tickling her, the nip of his teeth on her lips. His hands wander under her clothing and it feels so good, but it's not enough. She hooks her leg over his hip and in one swift motion, she flips them over.

The look of surprise on Deeks's face quickly turns into one that is both pleased and amused. He has always loved when she takes charge.

"I promise I won't break," she whispers as she leans down to nuzzle her nose against his before capturing his mouth in a breathtaking kiss.

Whatever hesitation Deeks may have had before is definitely gone now. He raises his hips against hers and she can feel him hardening beneath her. He pushes her shirt up and over her head, throwing it across the room as his gaze falls appreciatively on the blue, lacy bra that barely covers her breasts.

"I don't think this is exactly work-appropriate, Special Agent Blye," he teases as he runs a finger underneath one of the straps. "It's not made for chasing down a suspect and certainly doesn't seem like something you'd wear if it wasn't meant to be seen. I'm thinking it's for someone special...a boyfriend maybe?"

"Impressive investigative skills, Detective."

"Yeah? I've been told-"

"Shh," Kensi says softly, pressing a finger against his lips. "No more talking." She replaces her finger with her lips as her hands tug at his t-shirt.

Deeks sits up, Kensi still on his lap, and helps her pull the shirt off over his head and then drops it to the floor. His mouth quickly finds hers again and his hands move to her back, pulling at the clasp of her bra until it opens and the straps fall from her shoulders. Kensi slides it the rest of the way off her body and tosses it behind her without bothering to break their kiss.

Her need for him growing more intense by the second, Kensi weaves her fingers through his hair, kissing him hard and pressing their naked chests together. She wants to feel as much of his skin on hers as possible - she wants him to touch her...to really touch her.

As though Deeks can read her mind, his hands trail up her sides and his thumbs brush over her pert nipples - lightly at first, and then more deliberately as a moan escapes her and a shiver runs down her spine. Kensi grinds her hips against him, desperate to feel more of the growing hardness between them. Suddenly, Deeks drops his hands to her denim-covered ass, gives it a squeeze and with surprisingly little effort, rolls them until she's underneath him once again. She chuckles lightly as he smirks against her lips.

Wasting no more time, Deeks deftly unbuttons her jeans and pushes himself off the bed, standing on the floor between her legs to peel them off of her. Kensi's heart feels as though it could beat out of her chest and her entire body is tingling in anticipation. When he bends down to drop a series of featherlight kisses just above her panties, Kensi can't stop a small gasp from escaping her at the feel of his scruff brushing against her sensitive skin.

Deeks slides her panties off and stands in front of her, just staring. The look on his face is one of desire and love as he smiles softly, his eyes soaking in every inch of her. Kensi fights the urge to cover herself with her hands. She's used to him looking at her like this - he's always liked to admire her naked body - but in so many ways, this seems new and she can't help but feel a little self-conscious.

"So beautiful," Deeks whispers, maybe sensing that she needs him to say something.

Those two words snap Kensi out of her vulnerable trance and she smiles up at Deeks before pushing herself up to sit in front of him. She pulls at his belt and slides it off of his hips, but before she can reach for his jeans and the bulging erection that is straining to get out, he grabs her hands to stop her. She looks up at him questioningly.

With a gulp and a quick shake of his head, Deeks holds onto her hands. "If you do that, this will be over before it starts." They both let out a quiet chuckle and he pushes his jeans and boxers down together and kicks them off his feet.

Kensi lets her gaze linger appreciatively over his body as he stands in front of her, as gloriously naked as she is. She desperately wants to reach for his cock and wrap her fingers around it while her thumb teases its head, and she thinks about it for a brief second, but more than anything, she wants him inside her.

Dragging her eyes away from his hips and up to his face, she gives him her best seductive smile and slowly lowers herself to the mattress. Deeks quickly follows, crawling onto the bed and holding himself above her. He kisses her gently then runs his tongue along her bottom lip before slipping it into her mouth. As their kiss deepens, the tip of his cock teases her opening and despite the lack of foreplay, Kensi is wet and ready for him.

She bucks her hips once, urging him to slide into her, but before he does, he pulls back just enough to look into her eyes, making sure - once and for all - that this is okay. Her almost-imperceptible nod is the only response he needs as he positions himself at her entrance. He goes slow, not wanting to hurt her, and she sucks in a long breath as he pushes all the way inside of her.

When her grip on his hips tightens as she exhales, a look of worry crosses his face and he stills, buried deep inside her. "You okay?"

A soft smile graces her lips and Kensi lifts her head to press her lips to his. Breaking the kiss, she nods and he looks relieved. "I've just missed you," she says quietly.

"God, Kens," Deeks murmurs just as he crashes his mouth to hers. "I've missed you too."

No more words are spoken as he pulls almost completely out before driving back into her. His pace quickens with each thrust and Kensi loses herself in the emotions washing over her. She's missed this - and she knows he has too, but she didn't realize just how badly she wanted this right now until this morning when they were so rudely interrupted. The feel of her body stretching around him and the buzz she gets from being so intimately close to him - it's intoxicating.

Just then, Deeks sits up on his knees, and his thumb finds her already-throbbing clit as he continues to move in and out of her. The sensations are too much for Kensi and it's not long before she reaches her peak and cries out his name. He tumbles over the edge only seconds later and collapses beside her on the bed, his body still half-draped over hers.

"That was…" Kensi pants, trying to catch her breath. She closes her eyes, trailing her fingers lightly over Deeks's back and revels in the feeling of their sweaty bodies molded together in that way that only happens after sex.

"Yeah...it was," Deeks replies, not needing her to finish her sentence. He presses a kiss to her temple and shifts just enough that he's no longer putting so much of his weight on her.

"Deeks?"

"Yeah, Baby?" He nuzzles his nose in her hair, breathing her in.

"Can we get dinner now?"

For a beat, things are so silent, Kensi wonders if she even asked a question out loud. Then Deeks lets out a low, genuine laugh.

"Is that what you've been thinking about this whole time?" He teases.

"No...I promise!" She continues to rub his back, her hand reaching down and squeezing his firm ass. "But we'll need energy if we're going to do more of that tonight."

"We do have a lot of time to make up for." Deeks kisses the side of her head before rolling off the bed in search of his phone. "Pizza party in bed?"

"Sounds perfect."

Two minutes later, their pizza has been ordered and Deeks is back in bed, spooning Kensi, his body touching as much of hers as possible. He begins trailing his lips over her shoulder and nibbles at her ear, causing the heat to pool low in Kensi's belly again.

"You know what?" She whispers as she turns in his arms. His lips continuing to move over her body, brushing across her collarbone to the swell of her breasts.

"Hmm?"

"One of us needs to get dressed enough to answer the door when the pizza comes."

Deeks groans and drops his head to her chest. "Ugh."

"Rock-Paper-Scissors?"

Lifting his head, Deeks chuckles. "West Coast rules?"

"You're on."


End file.
